


Surprise

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [103]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s10e09 Appendicitement, M/M, Surprise Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: The immediate aftermath when the boys are picked up from the barbeque restaurant, Henry and Hodges hitch a ride in an ambulance.
Relationships: Henry Andrews/David Hodges
Series: Prompt Fics [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Kudos: 7





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon who gave me the choice to do a prompt for this wonderful pairing. surprisingly the least amount of angst I've written all day.

At Nick’s insistence, an ambulance was called to take Henry to the hospital, though by the time it arrived he wanted to do nothing but just go home. 

David offered to join him, though it was less of an offering and more of a mandate, given that Nick was still playing up being the leader with Greg as his second hand man, and both of them were exhausted enough to let David leave with their injured friend, though Henry truly just wanted to be left alone, sick of the proclaimed “assclown” antics.

As if his birthday hadn’t been rough enough, the ride was just bumpy, the ambulance lurching and rocking both men back and forth on the world’s worst amusement park ride, and worse--Henry kept bumping into his companion that he was trying to avoid in the cramped space.

“I’m sorry.”

“You should be,” Henry sneers.

“It wasn’t right of us to laugh--”

“It wasn’t right of you guys to do _any_ of what you did!” 

“Fair.”

Henry tries to hide his half-hearted laugh.

“Oh, dost my eyes deceive me?” David puts on a mock-posh voice, a hand pressed to his chest in feigning shock. “Is that a smile cracking on that grumpy face of yours?”

“Shut up,” Henry bites down his lower lip. “I’m still mad at you.”

“Hey, it’s your party and you can cry if you want to.”

“God--Hodges!” Henry can’t help but let an absurd laugh pass his lips, slapping the man’s knee before the vehicle is rocked again, and he falls onto his lap. 

“See, good thing I came along after all,” David smirks, petting Henry’s hair as he doesn’t sit up, content with laying on the pillows of David’s knees.

“Just...stop talking. You’re ruining the moment.”

“Oh is that what this is, a _moment?”_

“I’d consider it my birthday gift for the next five years if you’d shut up.”

“Too bad I already planned next year’s surprise,” 

“God, please...No more surprises,” Henry moans, before he falls asleep for the rest of the ride. 


End file.
